


Not Such a Hardship

by kuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets temporarily de-serum'd by Loki. Tony doesn't really mind THAT much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such a Hardship

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn't want to post this here, but apparently my soul can't rest without having all my stuff in one place. So here you go. 
> 
> Find the anon prompt at the end of the story!

As usual, it was all Loki’s fault. Well, not all maybe, but Loki had started it.

Tony knew why he hated magic. Loki had once more set his mind on taking over the earth, and had brought some friends along to help him. His newest buddies were about twice as tall as the average human being, and they looked a lot like shrimps. Raw, peeled shrimps, that was.

The Avengers were all disgusted and determined to get this whole gross alien business behind them as quickly as they could, and for once, they were able to keep the upper hand. They were almost sure that they had already won when Loki murmured a magical incantation that sent out a glaring light, hitting Steve square in the chest.

"STEVE!" Tony screamed when he saw Steve drop down on the floor.

One moment later, though, Steve stood up, suddenly smaller but ready to chase after Loki. Then he stumbled over his own boots and broke his arm when he fell over.

The fight itself was over, since Loki used the chance to flee after this last disturbance, and the shrimp-aliens disappeared as well. Thor went after Loki immediately, shouting for him to come back. (Not that Loki would ever listen to him.)

Tony, on the other hand, went over to check on Steve, who was sitting on the ground, cursing about his right arm.

“Boah, you’re tiny,” slipped out of Tony’s mouth, and the way Steve’s face hardened told him that it had been the exactly wrong thing to say.

Steve wouldn’t look at him until the ambulance came and spirited him away.

* * *

 

Tony went to visit Steve in the hospital as soon as he was able to, but as he had already feared, Steve kept ignoring him.

“Steeeebe,” he whined. Whining usually provoked _some_ kind of reaction.

“I know I’m tiny like this,” Steve gritted out. “But I’m still Captain America, and my brain is _still_ working very well.”

Tony looked at him in surprise for a second before he couldn’t help it and started cackling.

“Steeeeve,” he said, dropping his voice to a lower register. “You know what I’ve been thinking during the whole debriefing?”

Steve looked at him, confused about his reaction. Tony leaned closer to Steve’s ear.

“I’ve been thinking that I’d be easily able to lift you like this,” he whispered. “And I can’t wait to try it out.”

Steve gaped at him, speechless, blushing spectacularly.

“You’re imagining it, aren’t you?” Tony smirked. “It’d be _so hot_. Heal quickly!”

He gave Steve a good-bye kiss, swanning out of the room.

* * *

 

Sitting in the workshop and looking down at the little box, Tony’s earlier good mood had evaporated. He had planned everything out, the date had been set up a long time ago, everything had been arranged to be _perfect_. And Loki had to go and ruin it. Now Steve was lying in the hospital with a broken bone and a body riddled with a variety of health problems. For a moment, Tony had considered proposing in the hospital, but he had decided against it. That would have turned out completely wrong. And Tony wanted this to be _right_.

“Sir, Mr. Rogers would like to remind you that you’re supposed to be ready for the date in 15 minutes,” JARVIS suddenly announced.

“Steve has left the hospital?” Tony asked, surprised.

“It would appear so,” JARVIS affirmed.

Tony sat there for a moment, a little shocked. He felt the urge to go to Steve and tell him to go back to the hospital, but really, kettle, meet pot. Steve hadn’t made this decision lightly, he was sure.

No time for hesitating now; he had a date to get to.

* * *

 

Despite the fact that Steve had snuck out of the hospital, they had an extremely lovely date. For once, everything went perfect, no invading supervillains or friends crashing their date. Especially wonderful was the fact that there was absolutely no alien goo involved.

The only problem was that Tony kept getting more and more nervous the longer they were together. Just when Tony was trying to talk himself into finally doing the deed, Steve suddenly called out his name. Looking at Steve, he realised that Steve looked just as psyched up as he probably did.

“This is not how I wanted it to go,” Steve started. “But I have made a decision, and I will stand by it. Will you… will you stand by me?” And with those words he showed Tony a little velvet box, just like the one Tony had in his pocket.

“Always,” Tony answered without hesitation, taking out his own box. Steve looked surprised for a second, but then he smiled the brightest smile. They had really been thinking the same thing all along.

“Can I?” Steve asked, taking out the ring and putting it on Tony’s finger when Tony nodded. Tony reciprocated, and kissed Steve for good measure once he had put his own ring on Steve’s finger (it was a little loose, but it wasn’t like Tony had been able to prepare for sudden shrinkage).

“Can we get to that lifting business now, oh future husband of mine?” Tony playfully asked, placing another teasing kiss on Steve’s lips.

Steve laughed and swatted him, but it was also him who enthusiastically pulled Tony towards the waiting limousine.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve getting temporarily de-serum'd or something and getting insecure? And a proposal. There should be a proposal.
> 
> I kind of feel this should be longer, but god, I'm lazy.


End file.
